


Writetober #9- Strings

by weird_aunt_writing



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_aunt_writing/pseuds/weird_aunt_writing
Summary: Writetober Prompt #9 - Tyrk coaxes Laena to bed after realizing she was still up in the middle of the night again.





	Writetober #9- Strings

The howling wind and thick flurries of snow gliding by the window heralded the coming of true, deep winter. While normally the arrival of her favorite season on Earth would thrill Laena, this year that was not the case. The snow made building all the more difficult, the wind threatened to destroy half of the progress they managed to make despite the snow, and the already heavy strain on medical resources was made all the worse by the influx of seasonal respiratory illnesses.

Silently, she stared through the glass at the cold, dark sky lit only by the glare of construction lights against the bright white snow. The lights were on constantly now with enough people finally healthy enough for construction to go on round the clock. A glance at the clock told her it would only be a few short hours before she and Tyrk had return for their own shifts. She’d worked herself to exhaustion the first few months, biotics like her were invaluable in clearing rubble from the streets but they were few and far between. Thankfully the damage had lessened enough now for them to give her a few hours of sleep before being back on the clock.

Although she’d yet to actually spend that whole time asleep.

A taloned hand snaked onto her own that she hadn’t even noticed picking at the frayed strings on the hem of her worn sweater. His touch pulled her attention away from the swirling snowflakes outside and up to the face of her lover. “Come back to bed,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. “We’ve got a couple more hours. They’ll be fine without your constant vigil.” Responding with a simple nod she let Tyrk guide her back into the bed, a long arm wrapping around her waist to hold her tightly against him as they lay down.

The warmth of their bed fought off the winter chill that had seeped into her skin and she felt her eyelids grow heavy as sleep finally came over her. She gave one last glance to the window across the room before giving into the world of dreams.


End file.
